High school gods
by Awesomeali5291
Summary: What happens when Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite and ares get sent to Earth? Goode high school will never be the same when these so called 'teenagers' arrive. What happens when Percy, Annabeth and the others find out? who is the mysterious hooded figure stalking Poseidon and athena and trying to kill Poseidon? What happens when it almost succeeds? Pothena and minor Hertamis, Percabeth
1. What!

Poseidon's POV

I was sitting in my palace on Mount Olympus reading a book .I know. WHAT! Oh my us! Poseidon's reading! But don't get your hopes up. It was a comic book. Anyways, I was just sitting there when Hermes barged in. "Hey, uncle P! There's a meeting and you're late!" He yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I slouched into the throne room when I noticed something. Athena wasn't there. Wait, why should I care? I sat onto my throne and ran my hand through my messy black hair. "Poseidon, where is Athena?" Zeus boomed.

"How should I know?" I asked taking a sip from my coconut juice.

"Because Poseidon, she's your girlfriend!" Aphrodite squealed. I spit my coconut juice out and Apollo and Hermes burst out laughing. "What! Where did you get that idea?!" I cracked.

"You'll see Poseidon you'll see." She whispered. Everyone looked at her awkwardly.

Just then, Athena walked in. "Sorry guys, I had to try and get away from Amphitrite trying to beat me up. Something about hearing Aphrodite say that I was Poseidon's girlfriend?" She said rubbing her shoulder. Gosh, her grey eyes were as beautiful as always. Wait, what am I thinking? "Athena what happened to your shoilder?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Oh don't go rolling your eyes at me! It's not my fault that your psychopathic wife stabbed me with your trident!" she yelled. I stood up. Even though I was three and a half inches taller than her, her glare actually scares me. "Bu-" I was cut off by Zeus.

"This is why I called you here! You call yourselves gods? You guys act as if you are teenagers like our kids!" He boomed. I facepalmed myself thinking of how many times he had said that in the past years. "Just get to the point." Hera said. I smirked. "Anyways, since most of you have been fighting all these years, you have chosen to behave like teenage demigods. Therefore, I will make you teenagers for one school year so you can see how it feels." At the end of Zeus' 'little' speech, everyone was speechless. The first one who recovered was Athena. "What! What do you mean we have to be teenagers for a year!" she screamed.

"oh, but only the people who fight the most must go. So that means you Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Hepeastus." Zeus said smirking. Oh my us… "WHAT!" we all yelled.

"Oh my us! You know what that means… MAKEOVERS!" Aphrodite squealed.

"No, no, no, and NO!" Artemis and Athena yelled. But before we could all object, the transformation happened.

Golden light started to shine against us. I felt as if I was being hit by a bus. And trust me, that has happened. I felt dizzy as the world started to swirl before my eyes. I could hear screams and shouts. I couldn't see Olympus anymore. I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I turned around to see a pair of eyes. That was when my pair of sea green eyes met those worried gray eyes. Athena. I thought. Then, I completely blacked out.

Athena POV

30 min. later…

Gosh, that hurt. I woke up sprawled onto the throne room floor next to someone. I looked to my left and saw a young man moving. Oh, now I remember. The whole 'turning into teenagers thing'. "Oh my us! I look gorgeous!" I heard Aphrodite scream. I looked up to see myself in front of a mirror. Well, younger me. I had the same stormy gray eyes and my hair was about four inches below my shoulders and wavy. Still chocolate broown. My skin was a nice tan colour and I looked about 16 years old. I turned to my left to see a very happy Aphrodite. She looked about 16 as well and her eyes seemed to change colour every minute. Her hair was blonde and came about three inches past her shoulder. She looked amazing. "Athena! You look amazing! OMG thi-" Aphrodite was cut off by a young man moaning. He opened his sea green eyes a-. wait, see green eyes? "Kelp breath?!" I asked. Poseid raised his eyebrow and said," What? You and Aphy look like you have just walked in on two people." He was completely transformed.

His hair almost looked the same, the messy black hair he had always had. He was about four inches taller than me and he had grown some muscles. His sea green eyes twinkled as it met mine and it made me turn red. Stop it stop it stop it! "A-athena, you look amazing" he stuttered. Meanwhile, Aphrodite was staring at Hepheastus. He looked really good actually, he was tall and muscular. His brown eyes popped out and his curly hair brought out his tan skin. "umm, guys, we should make names." Poseidon said. I turned to Zeus who was the only one left in the throne room. "Well, you can choose your names, but you will be attending Goode highschool and you will be living in a penthouse suite Veranda residences. The key will be waiting for you there and go by the last name Tharson. You will be demigods with the power of , pick your names and see you in a year." Then, he poofed off.

"Okay, I'll go by Kaycie Chamberlain." I simply stated.

"Umm, I'll be Dylan Tharson. I like the name Dylan." Poseidon said smiling.

"I'll be Maya Dallison." Aphrodite squeeked.

"And I'll be Jacob Williams but call me Jake." Hepheastus said. I thought about it for a while and I think the names are pretty good. What bothers me is that Goode Highschool sounds so familiar. And I don't know why! "Now, we need to make reputations." Poseidon said smirking.

"Don't worry, I already thought about that." I said

"When do you stop thinking?" Poseidon asked. I stuck my tongue out.

"Okee, Aphrodite, you are a teenage model and a cheerleader, Hephaestus, you are a football player, Kelp Breath, you are a very good swimmer, and I am a volleyball player and on the debate team." I listed. I'm guessing that everyone liked their titles since by the time that I finished, they were smiling. "I think we should go now." Hephaestus said. A bunch of nods were given as we entered the elevator. "OMG! School starts in a week! You know what that means…. CLOTHES SHOPPING!" Aphrodite screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we all yelled. It was too late. We were dragged out of the Empire State building getting ready to face our doom.


	2. 911 in Bench!

I don't own PJO

Chapter 2! Is up and running peeps! Pls. review!

Chapter 2

Poseidon POV

Oh no! Not shopping! Anything but shopping! "Umm, Aphy, I know that you are excited and all that but I think we should go to the penthouse first…" Athena said nervously. I nodded. "Wow, you two agreed! For the first time! Good progress into your relationship guys! I am sooooo proud of you!" Aphrodite screamed. Athy and I's eyes literally bugged out. "WHAT!?" We both yelled. Hephaestus snickered. "Whatever, Poseidon goes with Hephaestus. Since neither of you have a sense of fashion, go to these stores; Vans, Gap, Lucky brand jeans, Calvin Klein, and Macy's kk?" Aphrodite listed. I smiled thankful to get away from Aphrodite and leaving Athy alone with her. Let's see, first shop: Vans!

Athena's POV

I cannot believe Kelp breath left me with Aphrodite! I ended up being dragged to Macy's.

20 minutes later…

"OMG! Athena! You look great in that outfit!" Aphrodite screeched. I went back inside the changing room to see that the outfit that I had on was the last one in the HUGE pile. "Umm, Maya?! Which ones are we going to buy?" I asked. I crossed my fingers hoping for a normal answer. "Why, all of them of course!" Aphy yelled. I sighed as I picked up the mound. I couldn't see where I was going exactly, so I ended up smashing straight into somebody. "Whoa! Kayce! Watch out!" The voice of a man spoke. I looked up to see the stupid face of Poseidon. I got up and dusted myself off. "Didn't know you could be so quick at shopping." I said.

"Didn't know you could take so long…"

"Touché"

As we exited the shop, Aphrodite squealed. "OMG! Bench! The land of cute guy models!" I rolled my eyes as we once again got dragged into another shop.

When we entered, I immediately felt uncomfortable. It wasn't my fault! I mean girls were giving me jealousy looks and boys were wolf whistling. Suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened. Poseidon put his arm around me!:O I looked at him as he shrugged. "Hey, I don't like the way that those girls are staring at me and I am sure that you don't like the way that those boys look at you." He said expecting an answer. "Yeah, I'll play along." I answered.

We walked through the shop like that and whenever a sl- girl or a hor- boy would look at us Poseidon would wrap his arm around me tighter. It was a strange feeling you know, that warm fuzzy feeling when you hold you blanket. "Umm Poseidon, why does your grip get tighter and tighter like, every minute?" I asked. The minute I asked that question, he literally froze up. "Well, I guess I get over protective. I mean I can hear those perverted thoughts those guys are thinking." He said. I think I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. Suddenly, something horrific happened.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from Poseidon. I smashed up against the wall of a fitting room as I heard the door lock. The teenage man had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He pinned me with my shoulders. I tried to get out, but that guy had a steel grip. "Hey there, my name's Shane. I know that you and that Dylan guy are just faking it so why don't you be my girlfriend hu?" He said.

"No! I don't want to and you can't make me kiss you." I simply stated. He smirked. He took something out of his pocket. What is that? I looked to see what it was. It was a needle.

He twirled it around his finger. "You see this? The fluid inside this needle is paralyzing. Well, basically, you can't move for about 6 minutes." My eyes bulged up. No way was he going to inject me with that. Right? He smirked. Oh no… I'm in big trouble now. My eyes diverted onto the ceiling as I felt a sharp pain by my thigh. My arms went numb followed by my legs followed by the rest of my body. As I fell, I figured that all I could move were my eyes. Shane lifted me up with my shoulders and started kissing my neck. "You like that don't you?" he sneered. I tried to object, but I couldn't make a sound.

He started to rub my arms and the insides or my thigh getting dangerously close. Just when he was about to do something, I heard the door unlock. I saw a fist smash against his jaw. I felt horrible. Someone was punching the daylights out of him. A teenage boy with jet-black hair. "Kaycie, are you okay?" A calming voice asked. I looked up to see a pair of sea green eyes. "D-Dylan… Help…" I stuttered. Last thing I saw was a pair of eyes. Then, everything went black.

Poseidon's POV

When I saw that guy trying to kiss Athena, I had this feeling to just leave her. I mean she is my rival. But my heart said something else. To go help her. Unfortunately, my heart won me over. I rushed over to where she was and punched the guy directly in the jaw. He fell over with his hands cupped up against his jaw. I jumped on top of him and started to punch some sense into him. "Kaycie! Are you okay?" I asked Athy. "D-Dylan… help…" She said as she passed out. I panicked. What was I supposed to do? Call the others then call for help then bring her out or the other way around? Ugh! This is so annoying. Well, I guess I got a teeny tiny bit of sense knocked in me. I called 911. When the woman on the phone said that an ambulance was on the way, I picked Athena up bridal style and carried her outside.

When I got outside, I found Hephaestus and Aphrodite eating fries. How could they eat fries at a time like this? "Maya! Jake! Help me!" I yelled. Both of them came rushing over as I carried her outside. "Dylan what happened to her?" Asked Hephaestus. I looked at him and said, "I'll explain later. The ambulance is on the way." As if on cue, an ambulance drove to the spot we were in. Out came two men both probably in their mid twenties with a stretcher. They hoisted Athena up onto it and one of them rolled her in. "Would you like to ride in the ambulance sir? Your other friends can just catch up." The man said. I turned to Hephaestus and Aphrodite as they nodded. "Guys, go to the penthouse. I'm sure that there is a car there and you guys can just go catch up later okay?" They nodded and left. I guess I was kind of worried about Athena, but do not dare tell her!

As I rode in the ambulance, I looked at Athena. Her face looked so worried. I wonder if she's feeling any pain? "Is she your girlfriend?" One of the men asked. I turned pink. "Umm no, just a friend." I replied.

"Well then, you should ask her out. She's a hot one you know…" The brown haired one said. There was just an awkward silence for the rest of the trip. When we arrived, they rolled Athena into the E.R as I ran with them. I ran along with the stretcher until the door where a nurse held me behind. "I'm sorry, you can't go any further than this." She said. I sat down in the waiting room with my head buried in my hands. Curses if Zeus hadn't done this, we wouldn't have been here. Just then, "Lord Poseidon?" A female's voice said


	3. Food and Percy afraid of the doctor?

Chapter 3

Poseidon's POV

"L-lord Poseidon? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to see the daughter of Athena. Annabeth Chase. "Annabeth, I go by the name Dylan Tharson here on Earth." I said. She nodded but then got a puzzled look on her face.

"Umm, why are you in the hospital?" She asked. I sighed not wanting to think about it. "Your mom, Athy here on Earth called Kaycie, is in the E.R. Long story. Don't want to talk about it." I explained. She had a horrified expression on her face.

"Well, is she alright? And you're with her?" She asked. I winced thinking what would happen if she wasn't okay. I mean, we weren't immortal anymore so any of us could die. "Umm, yeah, she'll be alright, I guess." She nodded. Wait why exactly was she here in the first place? "Annabeth, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" I asked. She chuckled. "I'm here with Percy well, because I found out that he's afraid of his doctor." I was shocked. I knew he was afraid of doctors, but I didn't know that he was that afraid to go by himself!

Just when I was about to say something, "Dylan! Is she alright?" The voice of Aphy and Heph echoed through the halls. I looked to see the god and goddess running down the hall. "I don't know, she's still in the E.R." I mentioned. Meanwhile, Aphrodite was looking at Annabeth. "OMG! Annabeth! How are you and Percy? Well, don't answer, I already know." I saw Annabeth blush. Wow, that's a first… When I was about to say something, arms wrapped around Annabeth and my son Percy's face plopped onto her shoulder. "Hey Annabeth, who are these?" he questioned. Annabeth looked at him shocked. "Really seaweed brain, you REALLY don't know who these are? Just look closely." She mentioned. Percy narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. After about 5 minutes or so, his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "D-dad! Aphrodite! Hephaestus?! Is that you?!" He yelled. Annabeth placed a hand over his mouth. Good thing that nobody was there. "Seaweed brain, shut up. And yes, my mom is here too." He quickly let go of her.

"Athena's here?! Please tell me that she didn't see that. I don't want to be blasted!" he yelled. I chuckled, but frowned. "Perce, she's not here right now because she's in the E.R." I said. Percy looked at me weirdly. I guess I sounded all worried or something like that. "Umm, not to be rude or anything, but why are you guys even here?" Percy asked.

"How about we explain with some lunch." Hephaestus suggested. Everyone nodded as we walked down to the food court.

Percy POV

The gods are here? Oh no, I am so doomed. We made our way to the food court and found an empty table. As we split up to get our food, Annabeth and I went to go get some Panda Express. "Annabeth, what are we going to do? And where are they supposed to stay? I mean they look sixteen years old like us!" I half yelled. Annabeth was trying to order and was probably paying no attention to me. I sighed. Stupid food! I waved my hand across her face and she looked up. "Seaweed brain, I'm sure they have a way. They'll probably explain." She smiled. I guess they would. I nodded as I paid for the food. "Are you done?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and we headed back towards our table.

As I flopped down onto my seat, I was wondering where my dad was. I looked behind me to only see Hephaestus and Aphrodite. They came with their trays of food pilled with tacos. I laughed. Gods with their appetites. " Hey, do you know where my dad is?" I asked. Aphrodite looked at me with her blue eyes. Wait, didn't she have hazelnut? Never mind. "Why, Percy, I thought he was with you?" she stated. I looked at Annabeth. "You know what? I'm sure he just went to the bathroom or something. Eat up!" Annabeth said. I nodded as I dug in. "So, explain why you guys are here again?" I asked. Just then, Someone walked up to us.

Athena's POV.

I woke up to find myself in a hospital room. Strange, I thought. I feel normal. I was examining the room when I heard a knock on my door. I looked to see Poseidon standing by my door. His back turned. "Poseidon!" I yelled. He jumped falling over a table. I smirked. He looked up rubbing his back. "Athena! Your okay!" He yelled. "Yeah, but where are the others?" I asked. He sat down and started making the water in my glass spin. He chuckled. "Well, you see, I kinda ran into Annabeth-" "Wait, You ran into annabeth?! How is she?!" I exclaimed. He held his hands up. "Gods, just let me explain for a second!" I sighed and lay down onto my bed. "Anyways, I ran into Annabeth and turns out she was with Percy." I shot back up again. "She was with YOUR SON!" I screamed. I saw him roll his eyes at me. "Again with the interrupting!" He said. I looked down and once again lay in my bed. "Percy, was afraid to go to the doctor's so-" I laughed. "YOUR SON, AFRAID OF THE DOCTOR!?" I screamed. Poseidon banged his palms onto my bed and stood up. "WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" He yelled. I held my hands up. I nodded a definite yes.

"Anyways, he was afraid so Annabeth came with him. I ran into them and we decided to get something to eat. Aphy, Heph, Percy and Annabeth are in the food court now!" I nodded. He relaxed one more time before I got up. "I'm going to see them. You?" I asked. He nodded.

"But, Athena, you're supposed to be in bed!" He said. I waved a hand at him while I made my way to the door. "Pshhh, I'm fine! Demi-god, goddess here!" I yelled standing up. "Nope! You are staying right here!" Poseidon bellowed.

"When did you become Zeus?!" I argued.

"Wait… I'm becoming like Zeus?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. As he was muttering to himself, I quietly snuck out of the room and walked down the hall. Stupid Poseidon…

I kept walking remembering to go to the cafeteria. I wonder what I should eat… The tables were full, but some people were getting ready to leave. I was looking for something to eat when a voice called out. "Kayce?! You're up already?!" I whipped around to see Aphrodite. "Yeah." I replied. She extended her arm and lead me to the table. "Hey Annabeth!" I said. She looked at me then realized who I was. Her eyes widened. "Umm Annabeth? Do you know her?" Percy asked.

"Percy Jackson, this is-" She began before someone interrupted.

"Athe- I mean Kaycie! What are you doing? I thought that you wandered off or something?!" The voice of Poseidon yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Dylan, do you really think that I'm that stupid?" I asked.

"Wait, Lady Athena? Is that you?" Percy asked. I nodded.

"We should really go now, I want to see the penthouse!" Poseidon said. I motioned for the demi-gods to follow as we stood up. "Well, let's go then!" Ares said.

Poseidon's POV

When we exited the hospital, I had a little sense that something was waiting for us. I was right. Right in front of us was a car. A Mercedes Benz. "Wow" Ares muttered. "Hey, this is from Zeus!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Mom, Percy and I are going back to camp. We need to pack for school!" Annabeth said. Athena nodded and we waved goodbye to them. "In the car everybody!" I yelled.


	4. Thena's bad mood and PIZZA!

Chapter 4

Poseidon's POV

Great… Hephaestus is driving and of course, Aphrodite is sitting next to him. Now I have to be stuck in the back seats with Athena. Yipee! Note the sarcasm. "Hey umm, Hephaestus, do you even know where we are going?" Athena asked.

"Yeah! Do you know where you're going?" I asked. Suddenly, the car stopped and I smacked my head on the headrest. I sat up rubbing my head. Hey, for a god, I mean 'temporary demigod', it hurt.

I heard Athena laugh… wait, Athena laugh? I looked at her as if she was crazy. What happened to the strict and straight goddess I used to know…

"What? I can laugh." She said. There was an awkward silence in the car… Hephaestus and Aphrodite turned towards us. "Y-you guys agreed!" Hephaestus said. Meanwhile, Aphrodite had a big and I mean big smile on her face. "OMG!" she shrieked. I covered my ears. Trust me, if you heard Aphy scream, well, it's horrid. "Aphrodite! Stop it! Heph, keep driving." Athena said. Hephaestus turned around back to the road and drove on. Bad mood much? Probably her time of the month… holy Hades why did I think that?!

15 minutes later…

We walked into the building and I'm guessing my face was as if I found the world's largest aquarium. In one word, I looked like a moron. A paralyzed moron. It was amazing. And best of all, there was a glistening fountain in the middle! I don't know how long I was standing there, but the next thing I saw was a flash. A camera flash. "This is so being emailed to everyone!" Athena said. "Athena! Delete that!" I screamed.

"This is so being emailed to everyone!" Athena said. "Athena! Delete that!" I screamed.

"No." she said.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" (Well let's just say that went on for the next three pages)

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Aphrodite and Hephaestus screamed.

"Fine" Thena said.

The concierge lady looked at us a s if we were crazy.

"Hugh, He calls her Athena from how smart she is." Aphrodite said. Wow, the first smart thing I've heard her say this trip!

We all nodded as the lady gave us our keys. Time to see our rooms!

Athena's POV

We walked to the elevators in an awkward silence. The minute the doors closed, I burst out in anger. "Poseidon! What the hades were you thinking!" I screamed. Poseidon jumped and hit his head against the wall which was kinda funny. "I-I-I forgot okay!" I looked at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked. I just shook my head. I glared at him… that is all I could do. Suddenly, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Poseidon, we are not over with this talk yet…" I scowled.

We walked down the hall and found our condo. There was a note on the door and Poseidon snatched it off. A look of horror was on his face. "C'mon Poseidon, let us have a look!" Aphrodite complained.

"Yeah!" Hephaestus and I said. Poseidon passed the note to us. It read:

'Zeus made me do it so don't kill me! You guys have to share a room with your mortal enemy, which means Athy and Poseidon and Aphy and Hephaestus. Once again, don't kill me…

-Apollo'

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"Chill Athena! You know you want toooooo…" Poseidon said lightly punching my arm. I was boiling in anger.

"Okay… count to 3…1..2..3.. Okay I'm fine now…" Aphrodite muttered. Honestly, Hephaestus had a little smile on his face. Holy hades I was going to faint.

Poseidon's POV

We literally had to lift Athena up and drag her in. One word… The condo was AMAZING! Wait no that was four words. We stood up and just stood there frozen. I looked to my right and there was a floor plan of the penthouse. I looked at it. It was a two story modern looking penthouse. There was a kitchen, a living room with a giant flat screen T.V, I think four bathrooms, a movie theatre a balcony and a Jacuzzi! There were two bedrooms and… oh no… no no no no no!

"Umm I think we have a problem!" I said to the others snapping them back to reality. They looked at me as if telling me to continue. "Right… umm well… There is only ONE bed per room!" I yelled tossing the map up. Everyone's eyes widened. "S***!" Athena yelled stomping her foot on the ground. "How F****** unlucky can I get!" We stared at her in shock. This trip has really changed her. "Stop staring at me!" she screamed. I covered my ears. She was even louder than Aphrodite!

She ran up to her I mean our room and the last thing I heard was the door slam shut. Trust me, an angry Athena is bad…really bad. "Umm guys I think I should order some take out for dinner. I'll just order some for Thena." I said as I got my phone. Hephaestus and Aphrodite nodded went their separate ways. "Dude, you should get things straight with Athena." Hephaestus muttered before going upstairs.

I dialed the number of a nearby pizza place and a woman's voice came from the other end. "Ittalionez! (haha victorious) what would you like to order?"

"I'll get a large sausage pizza and four medium iced teas. " I said.

"Okay your order will be there in about 20 minutes." I hung up and sulked onto the couch. Was Athena's anger all because of me?

20 minutes later…

The doorbell rang…. And I dragged myself out of the couch to go get the pizza. My comfy couch. "Here is your pizza!" The man said. I took the pizza and handed a en dollar bill from the man. Strange, the guy looked really familiar…. Oh never mind. As the guy walked away, I turned around to face… a locked door. I put the pizza down and started knocking on the door. "JAAAKKKEEEE… MAYYYAAAAA….KAAAYYYCCIIIEEE!" I yelled banging on the door. Hephaestus was probably doing something, Aphrodite would be too busy with her make up so that leaves me one choice. "KKKAAAAYYYCCCIIIEEE!" I yelled.

After about 15 minutes of yelling, an old man came out. "Shut up! Rotten teenagers! You know? When I was young, teens were not annoying! Stupid 21st century!" he scowled and walked back into his place. I looked at him weirdly. Oh yeah, well I have lived for a very long time too you know! I thought. I leaned on the wall and slid down. I am going to be hopeless. I stood up and started yelling again. "HELLOOOOOOO!" This was going to be a looooonnngggg wait.

A.N: Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating soon! I promise I'll try to update quicker! (::) (::) here are some cookies! Again I am very sorry.


	5. Subways and Luck for hephaestus!

Chapter 5

Athena's POV

It was about 8:30 when I heard yelling from downstairs. I need to apologize for my breakdown… Anyways, Aphrodite and Hephaestus were watching T.V in their room and didn't want to eat. Not that there was any, but Aphrodite said that Poseidon was ordering pizza. I wonder why he's taking so long… I walked down the stairs in my PJ's and the yelling continued. I opened the door and found Poseidon with a pizza box on the ground. "Poseidon! What took you so long?" I asked as he entered. He glared at me… "What took me so long? I have been out there for like 2 hours!" He yelled. "OOHHH because I got locked out! You didn't answer the door!"

My eyes widened as he put the pizza down. His glare softened. Ha-ha he can never stay mad… "Listen, I'm sorry, its just I got yelled at by an old man an-" My eyebrows rose. "You got yelled at by an old man?" I asked. He put his hand up.

"Long story. Anyways, I've had a long night you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Eh the normal, reading etc." I simply stated. He smiled.

"The usual. Anyways, what the hades happened to you today? I've never seen you break down like that." He said taking out a slice of pizza. I looked down.

"I don't actually know…" He spit out the chunk of pizza and it landed on my face. "You don't know? Oh my us! The know it all doesn't know something?" He yelped.

Poseidon's POV

I looked at her. Her face red with anger. Just then, I realized what I had done. My eyes widened as I sprinted up the stairs with Athena trailing behind me. "POSEIDOOOONNNNN!" she yelled wiping cheese off her face. I immediately rushed into the room and locked the door leaving a very angry goddess outside knocking and threatening me. The room had a flat screen T.V, a bed, a fur rug and best of all, an AQUARIUM! "Yo boss!" the fish yelled. I waved hi. To mortals, I would have looked like an insane little kid. Well don't blame me, the aquarium spread along one of the walls and was glowing! Probably glow I the dark glass or something.

I was staring at the fishes when suddenly…. The door swung open. An angry Athena shoved me out. "Kelp face! You are sleeping out there tonight!" She yelled as she locked the door. I was still holding my pizza eh whatever. I knocked on the door. "But whyyyyyyy!" I yelled.

"Just because okay and stop acting like a little kid!" she yelled.

"B-but… MEANIE!" I yelled.

"That's what I was born for! Annoying you! Now go!" She yelled.

"Fine." I muttered. Great, just as we were about to make a truce.

I made my way down to the kitchen and fell asleep on the couch. Still holding the pizza.

Next morning…

I woke up to a squeal. A rather loud one. I got up to notice something a teddy bear…. A big one… and I was hugging it…. "What the…." Aphrodite was jumping up and down. "OMG OMG OMG! School starts in like 4 hours!" She screeched. I looked at the clock. Oh come on! Still four am! Who wakes up at four a.m.! Just then, a rustle was heard from the stairs. "Aphrodite! I'm using the bathroom first!" Athena's voice echoed. Aphrodite stood with her arms crossed. "I take way more time than you though! You know there is a beautification process!" Just then, I heard the door lock. Guess thena won this time….

2 hours later…

Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast from McDonalds. Hephaestus ordered it. Hephaestus had on a shirt that said 'this boy is on FIRE!' which I guess made sense and a white hoodie. He had ripped jeans. Just then, the phone rang. Athena walked over and picked it up. She started nodding and suddenly a look of horror passed her face. "Hephaestus, they need you back there. No questions, you just have to go." She said. With a 'poof' of smoke, Hephaestus had gone without a word.

"What was that?" I asked. She nodded a no and sat down. Anyways, that was awkward… Aphrodite had her blonde hair down which reached just below her shoulders. She had on a hot pink tank top and a vest over it. She had on white-checkered shorts and white heels. The typical… Athena, well she had on an off-shoulder t-shirt which was gray and sky blue shorts. Her brown hair was in a side braid and wore vans. I had my messy hair in its normal messy state, a blue plaid mid arm shirt and blue jeans. Teenage clothing!

Athena looked at her watch. "OMG! We're going to be late!" she yelled out. She stood up and grabbed her sling bag that read NYC. I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna go to school though!" I whined. Aphrodite was already skipping out of the door which left Athena and I. She face-palmed herself. "Poseidon, or should we be calling us by our code names? Yes, we should. DYLAN ANDREW CARSON, JUST GET YOUR LAZY A** OUT OF THAT CHAIR!" she screamed. I jumped up really scared.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted. She dusted her hands off.

"Now, that's better! Now, hurry up, we need to catch the subway."

I stumbled out of the door following her ears still ringing. Aphrodite was standing by the elevator giggling. I cocked my head sideways. "Umm, Maya? Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I could hear you all the way here!" *DING* yup, saved by the bell.

When we got to the ground floor, I found the subway station. We walked down the stairs and waited. Yup, more awkwardness… suddenly, "Hurry up wise girl!" A voice shouted. "OMFG! Kelp head wants to actually be early!" A female's voice echoed. I looked behind me to see… Percy, Annabeth, Travis and Katie. I smiled. They didn't notice us. I looked towards Aphy and Athena. I signaled them to be quiet. "Say hi when we get to school." I whispered. They nodded. The subway arrived and we entered. Staying as far away from the demi-gods as possible…

A/N: I don't own PJO! Review what prank might be instore! I'll give credit to the one who gets the closest! Thanks for reviewing! Keep doing it!


End file.
